Friend of the Shadows Part 3: Into the shadowland
by candelight
Summary: Timmy is asleep in the Darkness...and his fairies are getting ready to fight for his freedom. But Violet, the female form of the Darkness, is in a dream where everyone had deserted Timmy...but Violet!


Friend of the Shadows: Chapter Three, Willing or Forced?

Hello! Thank you very much, to:

Lil' Pup  
2009-05-05 . chapter 1 (Yay, they did it twice ^^)

NonSequiturs-R-Us

Wolvmbm  
2009-05-04 . chapter 1

I hope I don't offend anyone with my words or actions!

Thank you very much!

Timmy wakes up...but things aren't what they seem to be....

Timmy blinked.

And blinked again.

Why....

Oookay....

He seriously needed to lay off the taco sauce.

Why was he alone in the kitchen? The room was completely empty. He was sitting in his usual spot, near the checkered table cloth on the phonebook(s) he often used for his chair.

Did he fall asleep at the table or something?

"Uh.....Mom?"

Nope...Mom wasn't cooking her seriously revolting hardly edible cooking.

"Dad?"

No...Dad wasn't creepily smiling at his perfectly polished pencils (Say that three times fast,) or muttering darkly under his breath, "_Dinkleberg....."_

But a thin, pale, raven haired girl stood smiling by the kitchen counter.

Timmy jumped in surprise, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"My name is Violet...and I'm your...new Baby Sitter."

Violet smiled at Timmy, who was staring at her apprehensively.

"Did you have another babysitter named....Vicky, Timmy?" asked Violet, looking worried. "Your parents left for their 10th Honeymoon trip to

Hawaii...and they told me that if there were any problems I could call-"

Panic, along with the sickening sink in his stomach that his parents didn't even say goodbye shot through Timmy's core.

"Uh-NO!" exclaimed Timmy, cutting off Violet immediately. "Uh....er....THAT'S OKAY!"

Violet smiled. Timmy blinked. (Wow, Timmy, you do a lot of that...)

He'd drooled many times over Trixie's elegant, dazzling little lip gloss covered smiles before, but it just wasn't...as sweet somehow as Violet's.

Timmy blinked once again. Wait a second...Where were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof? He couldn't very well ask VIOLET that, but-

Violet smiled again and reached to pick something off the floor. Then, Timmy felt something in his pocket for the first time. Wait...didn't he pull stuff

out of his pockets before bed?

Curious, he pulled out the glittering parchment, where Wanda's careful, pink and curly handwriting could be seen.

_Dear Timmy,_

_Please, be good for a week or so. We're leaving for a while._

WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!!

Blood was pounding in Timmy's ears as Violet had her back turned to pour herself a glass of water, he left staring at the notice in horrified

disbelief.

_Cosmo, Poof, and I left for a Family Vacation. Have fun-enjoy yourself this week-_

_-Wanda._

They left him alone.

Just like that!

Family Vacation....

Some Family! Just leaving him alone with a strange girl without even...without...

To Timmy's shame, his eyes welled up a bit. He was used to being ditched by his parents, but losing his godfamily was a little much.

"Are you alright, Timmy?"

Violet was looking at him with gentle concern. At least _she _cared.

"Uh...just...a fly flew in my eye."

That would've reached a perfect 10 on the Dork Excuse table. Timmy flushed.

But all Violet did was turn away. Timmy could tell she was trying to hide a smile, but didn't want to make him feel embarassed.

"So...um....Violet. Wanna....hmmm....."

"Make Prank phone calls?" suggested Violet eagerly.

"Awesome! A baby sitter who actually lets me do cool things!"

The two leapt for the phone...

(Don't try this at home...use a friend's house! Just Kidding...)

They first called a librarian, requiring for an employee named...

The two giggled as she called out around her.

"Bea O'Problem! Bea O'Problem! Come on, guys, do I have a Bea O'Problem here?"

_"You sure do!" cried someone._

"HEY!" exclaimed the librarian. "When I catch you-"

The two hung up, bursting with laughter.

"Let me try-umm...let's see..."

Next, was a hair dresser. He pulled the phone away to yell:

"Uh, Amanda Huggenkiss? Hey, I'm looking for Amanda Huggenkiss! Ah, why can't I find Amanda Huggenkiss?"

_"Maybe your standards are too high!" exclaimed the little girl he was currently working with._

"AGHHHHH! You lousy little-"

The two hung on, howling.

"Let's see..."

Next, a bar. The man put down his glass.

"An Ivana Tinkle? Ivana Tinkle? All right, everybody, put down your glasses, Ivana Tinkle!"

Violet and Timmy rolled over on the ground, crying with mirth.

Even as Timmy continued to sleep in the darkness.

Surely, Timmy thought to himself as he and Violet walked to school together the next day. _My godparents are going to be waiting for me...any second now....they're going to come home....._

But Cosmo and Wanda didn't come.

No Poof, either.

They didn't show up. Not when Francis or the popular kids mocked Timmy, when Crocker gave him an F....or, as he says it, **_F! _**Or when he was ignored by his four best buddies.

But no one noticed how Violet's eyes flashed, dangerously.

When Timmy sadly went to the boy's bathroom, she casually walked over to where four students were laughing.

Then, without warning, she seized Francis by the shirt and began whacking at him with his own grey hand.

"AGH! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"_Stop hitting yourself!" _snarled Violet with vicious intensity.

"_Stop hitting yourself!"_

"_Stop hitting yourself!"_

Then, as Francis staggered back to watch the pretty birdies and gaze at the stars, she innocently turned to Tad.

"Would you like your palm read?" asked Violet politely.

"Uh...." Tad held out his hand uncertainly.

Suddenly, Violet seized Tad's hand and made a big red X on the popular boy's hand.

Tad opened his mouth to a letter of the alphabet-O.

"There you go-your palm's RED."

"I can do other divinations, too, Chad." said Violet innocently. "Like counting the bumps on your head."

Chad frowned. "But I don't have any bumps-"

WAM.

Violet pounded her fist on Chad's head once, twice.

"NOW YOU DO!"

She suddenly turned to Veronica.

"Would you like a "Hertz Donut?"

"Um....okay."

Violet smashed her fist against Veronica's arm. Veronica let out a startled yelp.

"HEY! OW!"

"Hurts, Don't it?" inquired Violet, a truly evil smile lighting her face.

Trixie smirked. Violet felt an immediate dislike to the snooty girl.

"Would you like me to read your palm?" she asked quietly.

"Okay." Trixie extended her hand.

(Is it just me, or are these kids gullible?)

Violet's eyes widened.

"Oh...wow...You're going to be RICH!"

Trixie smiled.

"I knew it. I mean-I am already."

"The map of your home is right here. Here's the Tennis court, here's the fountain-"

And then Violet spat in the most popular girl in school's hand.

"...there's your swimming pool."

Trixie's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"If you now," whispered Violet with a scowl. "Get close to my Timmy ever again, I'll make sure the only thing boys admire about you is how your

pretty face got so pimply."

The door swung after Timmy as he came out, seeing Trixie hurriedly leave the table.

"Is....something wrong?" Timmy asked curiously as he approached Violet.

Violet forced her angry scowl away, and it was replaced by a smile.

It was hard not to around Timmy.

"...nothing. Come on, old chap. Let's go home."

Cosmo was busy yelling at his phone. Two kids had prank called him, and he was missing the point beautifully.

"What?! Prince Albert?! In a can?!! I'll find you, Al, I swear I will!"

"Cosmo, hush!" snapped Wanda, readying her artilery. Poof was busily sucking on a mist grenade. It was the only way to keep him from sobbing over Timmy...and causing the parents to follow suit.

Jorgan, Vandissimo-everyone showed up for the cause in Fairy World. It was nearly time to depart.

Wanda wiped her eyes and seized her wand. Her pink eyes narrowed as she stared at the sky, getting ready for take off.

"Hang on, Timmy..." she whispered, before shooting into the sky.

"....just _hang on_..."

Timmy Turner still slept, a beautific smile on his face as the shadows cradled him.

The Darkness kept Timmy closest to it's heart, but it had to surround him with a great number of forcefields and protections. Even though it was happy Timmy was in its folds, it couldn't be truly happy unless it was positive Timmy could not be taken away.

If Timmy went back to earth, the darkness could not have him.

And the darkness would be alone once again...

And if Timmy went back to Earth, he would grow up and DIE.

No....

No, that could not happen. The darkness would not LET that happen.

The darkness would have to go to the farthest outstretch of the universe, to make sure no one could get at it to invade.

The darkness began to shift away....away from Earth, away from the planets...

Away...

Away...

Away.

End of part 3

:) Whew! This was difficult. Trust me-it will all work out in the end-I promise....If I should write anymore...


End file.
